


That Original Lifeline

by DragonEyez



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bronan fic bc their friendship is the most underrated thing in this fandom besides Henry Cheng, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Tattoo Fic, its a gift okay, post trk, sarchengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Depending on where the story begins, Blue returned home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzylizardborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylizardborn/gifts).



> Title taken from "Third Eye" by Florence + the Machines

Adam’s true power, Blue thought wryly as she wrestled with Henry’s phone, was making Ronan answer his phone. After calling for the third time, Ronan finally picked up.

“Hey Greenpeace.”

“It’s Blue.”

“Hey Green Party.”

“Fuck off.” She smiled. “Anyway. I’m calling to let you know we’re about three hours out from Henrietta."

“So why aren’t you calling me in three hours?”

“Gansey.”

“Ah.”

There was no more that needed to be said about that. They understood that in a way that was only understandable when you were a member of Gansey’s inner circle.

“Tell Dad I said thanks for the heads up. Now Opal and I have time to bury the dead body.”

“Aw, Lynch. Are you burying a body without me? I feel betrayed, honestly.”

“Shut up, maggot. You don’t know what I do in my spare time. Maybe I have other grave-digging friends. Where is Grandpa Dick, anyway.”

“Asleep in the backseat Henry. He wanted to drive down the ley line last night. He’s been up for like, three days, so it was definitely nap time.” Blue didn’t divulge the reason _why_ he’d been up half the night, Henry by his side and Blue keeping an exhausted eye out the window. _Noah_. The name settled alongside the memory like a weight in her heart. Like cold lips against hers. 

“Sargent.” Ronan’s sharp rasp snapped Blue back to the moment. “Pay attention on the road, dumbass. There’s _ice_.”

“I _know_ asshole. Is Adam back home yet?”

Instead of giving an answer, Ronan sighed angrily.

“Is he stuck somewhere?” Blue could imagine that he would be. The weather was either already taking a turn for the worse or was about to. She herself was worried about finding out. She was considering waking up Henry to drive. It would be understandable if flights into the eastern states were delayed or canceled. 

She could practically hear Ronan’s scowl over the phone as he spat out “He’s stuck in Houston.”

Blue was pretty sure she’d never heard “Houston” said with so much spite and anger in her life. Stifling a laugh she said, “That’s terrible, Ro.”

“Don’t call me ‘Ro.’ And his flight’s been pushed to late tomorrow morning, so he won’t even get here until the afternoon. He called stressing about money for a hotel for the night. I called Declan, who called whatever shitbags he knows that pull strings and got him a room.”

“What’d Adam say?”

“He said ‘thank you,’ like a person does.”

“Of course. Hey, I gotta go, Lynch. The weather’s gettin’ bad and I’m gonna wake up Henry to drive.”

“Tell Bee Movie I say hi. Also, I got a surprise for you.”

Ronan hung up the phone without saying anything else. Wondering what Ronan’s surprise for her was, Blue pulled over and shook Henry’s leg violently. 

“Henry wake up. It’s your turn to drive.”

Henry ran a hand down his face and smiled sleepily. “Sure thing, Blue Man Group. Let me escape from Zombie here and I’ll be right up.”

Blue scooched into the passenger seat while Henry slowly extracted himself from Gansey and into the driver’s seat. 

“Did you call Lynch?”

“We hung up right before I woke you up, actually. He said he has a surprise for me.” She made a wiggly motion with her hands around “surprise” (a habit she had picked up from Henry). 

“Ooooh, ominous.” Henry teased. “What do you think it is?”

“It’s Ronan,” Blue snorted. “who knows. Your hair is flat. I didn’t even notice that you left it down last night. It looks good.”

“Thanks, nymphling. I’m going to have to start borrowing your hair clips, soon.”

“I am a dryad, thank you very much.” Blue took on an offended tone. “I didn’t chain myself to trees in every state for this level of disrespect.”

“Hashtag Tru Facts™.”

There was a serious pause, and then they both burst into laughter. RoboBee landed on Blue’s nose and she went cross-eyed for a moment to look at it. Then she looked at Henry. Henry glanced at her.

“Love you too, RoboBee.”

A tenseness that Blue hadn’t noticed before dropped from Henry’s shoulders and Blue smiled at him. If he hadn’t been driving and Blue wasn’t terrified of crashing into a snowdrift, she would have kissed him. Because she could now. Because she loved him and wasn’t cursed. Because she wanted to remind the both of them that this was allowed. As it was, she casually laid her hand over his free one.

\---

The trio rolled into the driveway of 300 Fox Way two and a half hours later and the joy of finally being out of the car could have made even Ronan Lynch weep for joy. Henry climbed into the backseat to gently wake Gansey (read: tickle him until he plead for mercy). While her boys engaged in _antics_ , Blue ran up the front steps to her home. All of her wanderlust and the wonders that she had experienced fell away as she ran into Maura Sargent’s waiting arms.

“I missed you.” She said, her voice muffled.

“I missed you too. How was seeing the world? Did you explore the ley lines?”

Blue laughed, wiping away a few stray tears. “We haven’t gotten to the rest of the world yet, but the petrified forests were amazing.” 

The boys trailed in just as the ladies of Fox Way came barreling into the crowded room. 

Calla was the closest. She bared her teeth, which was just the Calla way of grinning. “Welcome back, Blue. Hello Pretty One. Bumblebee.” Blue wrapped her arms around Calla as far as she could and squeezed her in Blue-like fashion.

There was a clamor of greetings, questions, and well-wishes. Maura made them all a foul-smelling tea that was supposed to rejuvenate the soul after travel. Henry and Gansey couldn’t come to a consensus on whether or not the tea actually did as advertised. Blue just rolled her eyes at her boys and took sips of the noxious liquid. As the various psychics cross-examined them about their adventures, Blue soaked in the familiar presence of Maura and Calla and Jimmi and, yes, even Orla, who had somehow deigned this worth enough of her time to abandon the phone. She looked around for Mr. Grey, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gwen was also missing, but that was of little consequence. Eventually, though, they did have to beg out of the commotion, citing the fact that they promised Ronan that they would be at the Barns within the next half hour.

Calla snorted and muttered something about “that Snake” but it was almost fond. Maura breathed sharply from her nose, but smiled at Blue. 

“Back into the fray? You and your Raven Boys.”

“Well, we still haven’t found Noah yet. And I haven’t reached Venezuela.”

“Ah, yes. Noah was lovely company.”

“I’ll be back for the Solstice with Adam, kay?”

“Sounds like a fine plan. You tell Ronan to bring Opal down here to visit again soon. She was charming. And pick a card before you climb back into that death trap.” Maura produced her cards and spread them across the table. Blue plucked a card and handed it face-down to Maura, who smiled. 

“What does it say?”

“You’ve definitely found your way. Drive safely.”

“D-cubed is driving!” Henry yelled as they left the house and trudged through the snow to the Pumpkin.

“I second that. I’m taking a nap. Don’t wake me up until we pull up to the Barns, I’m not kidding.” Blue climbed into the back row and laid lengthwise. Even with her small frame, she had to curl slightly to fit comfortably. Henry sat next to Gansey, but RoboBee nestled into Blue’s ponytail. Between the steady rumble of the car and hum of conversation, Blue drifted off quickly.

\---

“Blue Lily, Lily Blue!” A tiny voice yelled in Blue’s ear. It took a moment, but Blue realized it was Opal eagerly trying to wake her.

“Hey kiddo! Come here!” Sitting up, she opened her arms for a hug. Opal launched herself into Blue. She was heavier than her wispy frame suggested. Then, as suddenly as she practically tackled Blue, she was out of the car trying to pull Blue behind her. 

“Come inside! Come see Kerah.” She stamped a booted hoof impatiently. Since she was young, the action didn’t do much beside make Blue smile. Still, she allowed herself to be dragged along into the living room, where Ronan, Gansey, and Henry sat near a crackling fireplace.

“Kerah!” Opal crowed again.

“What?” Six months before, Blue would’ve called Ronan’s reply a snarl, but even the harsh edges of his words had rounded. She noticed that his hair was growing back a little as well.

“I brought in Blue Lily. Where is Adam?” To emphasize her point, she gnawed on Adam’s old battered watch. 

“I already told you. He’s stuck in Bumfuck Nowhere, Texas.” 

“Language.” Gansey sighed. It was a reflex more than an expectancy that Ronan would actually watch his mouth.

“Put a quarter in the swear jar.” Opal intoned, as if she were copying someone else.

“ _You_ have a swear jar, Lynch?!” Henry howled with laughter.

“Shut up, Greenpeace.” Ronan growled as he dug in his pocket. He handed a quarter to Opal. “It was Parrish’s idea.”

“Every time he comes back, we go for gelato.” Opal explained.

Blue smiled. “Cute.”

“Jane, darling, come sit with us.” Gansey raised his arms in her direct. She came and collapsed into the pile in front of the fire Ronan let out a soft “oof” as his daughter followed suit and plopped into his lap.

“I miss Adam.”

“Me too, kid.”

“I second that.” Gansey murmured. Blue hummed her agreement.

“When’s Parrish flying in, Lynch?” Henry asked. His voice was a bit muffled, and Blue twisted to see that he had hair ties in his mouth. 

“When you’re done with Gansey’s, can you do mine?”

“Sure babe.”

“Adam flies in tomorrow, supposedly.” He glowered.

“You could stand to be a bit more cheery about it.” Gansey remarked.  
“I’m ecstatic, _Dick_.” Or maybe it was dick. “I miss him.”

“At least he’ll be here tomorrow, right?” Henry offered.

“Yeah. Supposedly.”

Blue decided it was time to move on before Ronan became- sappy. “You said you had a surprise for me.”

“Did I?”

“Don’t be disingenuous, Lynch, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Oooh, nice SAT word.” He snarked. “How dare you imply that I am anything less than genuous, Sargent. I was going to wait till tomorrow, but since you’re gonna be a butt about it…” Blue rolled her eyes at the theatrics. “Let me put Shortstop to bed, first, or she’ll try to take a bite out of it.”

“I will not! And I am _not_ tired!” In the middle of her protesting, she was betrayed by a yawn of her own device, which earned her a pointed look from all the adults. “Adults.”

“Goodnight, Opal. We’ll still be here in the morning, don’t worry.” Blue used her Reasonable Aunt Voice, and it seemed to work. Though still wearing a stubborn scowl, Opal allowed herself to be picked up and carried upstairs.

“It’s weird to think of Lynch as a dad.” Henry began to card through Blue’s hair with nimble fingers.

“Mmhm.” She realized just how tired she was, despite the brief nap.” Gansey and Henry were probably exhausted, too. It’d be nice to sleep in an actual bed for the first time in a week.

Gansey _hmmm_ ’d/ It was a thoughtful _hmmm_. “What’re you thinking, Richardman?”

“Well, I would agree that it’s strange to think of him as a father so young, but being one in general? You didn’t see him with Chainsaw, in the beginning I mean. He’s really nurturing, he just buried it for a while. That’s all.”

“Aw thanks, Dicky.” Ronan materialized from the shadows and tossed a piece of paper onto Blue’s lap as he returned to his spot on the floor. “Surprise!”

Blue unfolded it and gasped. It was her tree. Her beach tree from Fox Way. But instead of leaves, it had stars adorning its branches. It was intricate and beautiful. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them back. _Women like us are more suited to action than tears_ she remembered. 

Sentences ran together; Blue didn’t know how to say “thank you.” “I didn’t know you could draw.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Who do you think designed this?” He hiked a thumb towards his back.

“I never thought about it.” She admitted. “It’s beautiful.”

“That’s not the surprise though. It’s supposed to be a tattoo.”

“Oh.”

Blue had never seriously considered getting a tattoo before. It had only been a passing idea in the back of her mind, like most people when they briefly thought about it. Ronan seemed to take her silence for rejection and began to close off. 

“Whatever, you can just keep the picture it doesn’t-”

“No Ronan. I want it, I was just surprised. Do you already have a tattoo artist?”

“What kind of ammature do you take me for, Sargent?”

“And the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes that day.” Blue deadpanned. But both she and Ronan were very pleased. 

“Shut up. We can go tomorrow if you’re up for the challenge.”

“But what about-”

“Parrish’s flight doesn’t arrive until late afternoon, remember. We’ll have plenty of time if we go in the morning.”

“You’re sneaky!” Blue laughed. “You totally planned this so you wouldn’t have to sit around moping until Adam flew in.”

“Awww, Porcupine does have feelings! Guess you’re really more of a hedgehog.” Henry cooed at Ronan, who glared and flipped him off.

“I can and will kick you out of my house, Cheng. Don’t test me.”

“Don’t make me laugh. Fatherhood has made you soft.”

“Hey now, let’s not start fights here.” Gansey’s President Cellphone voice emerged and Blue reflexively frowned. “It’s the holidays, after all.”

“I wouldn’t know who to put money on anyway.” Drawled Blue.

It was nice not to be resting in the Pumpkin or a motel and Blue was getting drowsy once more. 

“Sargent, you falling asleep on me? I was just about to kick Thing 2’s ass.”

“I already told you I drove all day and I was up half the night. Of course I am. Don’t be rude. Not all of us are insomniacs.”

“Come on, you wimp. I’ll take you to bed.”

“Mr. Lynch, how forward of you.” Blue exaggerated her Henrietta accent. “I require at least a dozen roses before even a kiss.”

“How about a hippy car and a warm bed?” He pulled her up out of her harem.

“That does it for me. Whisk me away, Greywaren.”

He led her up to a guest room that was both simply decorated and the perfect combination of Blue, Henry, and Gansey’s tastes. However, the only thing she could truly focus on was the large bed.

“Is that a dream thing?”

“Not everything’s a dream thing.”

“Yeah, but that is, right?”

“Yeah. I thought it up last night. It doesn’t take up too much room but it’s big enough for all three of you no matter what.”

Blue wrapped an arm around him. “Look at you , bein’ all sweet.”

“Aw hush. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“I forgot. The fearsome Ronan Lynch doesn’t have feelings.”

“Damn straight. (“More like damn gay”) They belong in the Feelings Box, and I keep them there by beating them back with a broom.” She laughed at that.

“Seriously Ronan. Thank you. For the bed. And the tattoo. You’re doing good here. And also? I kinda missed you.”

“Go to bed, Gremlin.”

“You can’t beat me with a broom.”

“Wanna bet?”

He left the room laughing.

\---

The sensation of soft kisses trailing up her neck was what woke Blue. 

“Mmm. Good morning t’you too.”

Gansey smiled at her. “I don’t want to get out of bed. I feel like as soon as we do, we’ll be back in the Pumpkin.”

“You might not be, but I am. I’m getting inked up.”

“Mmmmhmmm, my own little punk rocker.”

Blue smiled and kissed him. _I can have this_. “No, that’s Ronan.”

“I forbid talking about Ronan while kissing.”

“Seconded.” And there’s Henry.

“That’s probably not what you said when you were kissing him.”

Gansey flushed, but said nothing. Henry, still not quite awake, glanced at them through one eye. “I need that story later. Also, we’re totally stealing this bed if we ever get a house.”

“Seconded.” “Thirded.” 

The three of them laid together in comfortable silence for a glorious stretch of time. Blue enjoyed the stillness. As much as she longed for the adventure mornings always brought, it was nice to be able to stay in place, even if just for a little while.

Opal must have had other plan for them that morning, though. Blue could hear rapid clopping coming down the hall, then suddenly the door burst open and she launched herself onto the bed. 

“Expergiscimini!”

“No Latin!” Gansey wailed. “I didn’t die twice to have to deal with Latin so early!”

Opal flicked him in the ear and gave him a stern look that Blue felt she had learned from Adam.

“Breakfast. It’s time for breakfast. Kerah is making pancakes downstairs and if you don’t get your butts downstairs I’ll eat them all.”

Blue laughed at her enthusiasm. “Good morning to you too, kiddo. I can’t get out of bed if you don’t climb off my legs.”

Opal scrambled off the bed and stood impatiently at the foot of it, instead. Henry, Gansey, and Blue exchanged looks, then crawled out from under the warm covers. Blue was just thankful nobody had decided to forgo pajamas.

“Hey, Blue,” Henry snickered as the went down the stairs. “give it a couple of years and Opal will be taller than you.” 

“You’re like 3 inches taller than me Henry.”

“5, but who’s counting. Certainly not me.”

“I will push you down the stairs, Cheng. Don’t test me.”

He laughed at that. “You reminded me of a Vine I saw. Remind me to find it later.” 

“Vine this.” Blue flipped him off as they reached the kitchen.

“You’re all short compared to me. Morning, Maggot and Co.” Ronan’s voice was gravely. Chainsaw sat perched on the back of Opal’s chair, playfully picking at her hair.

“Good morning, Ro. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“It’s amazing what you can do when your stove isn’t next-door neighbors with your toilet. And when you have a boyfriend who insists on useless things like “balanced meals” and “nutritional value.” Pssh.”

Gansey rolled his eyes. “Adam’s been a good influence on you. Fatherhood too.”

“Don’t be getting soft on me now, Dick.”

“Yeah yeah. I promise not to be sentimental. I have no desire to disturb the Feelings Gremlins. Did you, by chance, make any coffee yet?”

“And how can we help finish breakfast prep?” Henry added. 

“Plates are in that cabinet, the little turd needs milk, and there are mugs in that other cabinet.”

“Troops, move out.” 

“Sure thing, Raven King.” Henry gave teasing little bow.

“Nasty.” Ronan shook his head. “Opal, what do we do when they’re being gross?”

“We heckle!” She cheered. “Disgusting!”

Ronan turned away from the stove, turning it off and grabbing the plate stacked high in one smooth motion. 

“Good satyr. You get an extra fork.”

Too short to reach the dishes, Blue poured coffee into the mugs Gansey pulled down for her. Six months of various coffee runs and a glove box stuffed full of receipts had practically cemented her boyfriends’ preferences into her brain, prepping was nearly muscle memory.

“One heart attack waiting to happen for Richard, one sugar water for the troll doll, and one cup of Ronan’s soul for me.” She announced, passing them their mugs.

“Thanks dear.” Gansey gratefully took a drag out of the mug and gave her a quick peck.

“Gross!” Opal yelled.

Blue settled next to Ronan at the table and knocked her mug against his in solidarity.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why you losers bother drinking coffee.” Ronan shook his head in disgust.

“That’s what I’ve been saying for six months, Ronan.”

The two on the other side of the table narrowed their eyes. “You know what?” Gansey pointedly took a long, extremely loud slurp of his coffee. “I think I liked it better when you weren’t friends.”

“Kerah, I want coffee.” Opal tugged at his arm urgently.

“You’re like, 7. Fuck no I’m not giving you coffee, what would Parrish say?” 

“SWEAR JAR!” SHe screeched, desire for coffee abandoned in the sudden of embarrassing Ronan and terrifying everyone else.

“I don’t have pockets, monster.”

“Holy shit Ronan, these pancakes are delicious.”

 

“Thanks. You better shove those in your face, by the way. We leave in an hour.”

Blue let out an indignant huff. “You could’ve given me a heads up!” 

“I gave you an hour’s heads up! Do you need me to pull a flippin Queen of Hearts for you? Figure out where you wanna put it, by the way.”

“My face.”

“Hardcore. Make sure you clean up after yourselves, too. I’ve got some chores to get done before we head out. And don’t let Opal eat anymore of the silverware, I don’t have time to dream up replacements before Adam gets back.”

After Ronan left the room, Henry caught Blue’s eye and started whistling “Old MacDonald.”

Blue lost it.

\---

Ronan held the door of the tattoo parlor open for Blue.

“Such a gentleman.”

“I’ll get back in the BMW and leave you stranded, Sargent, don’t test me.”

“No you won’t.” Blue snorted. “You’re domesticated now.”

“See if I don’t.” He huffed. “I’m sure I could convince your harem it was an accident.

“Hey! Did y’all have an appointment?” The girl at the front desk was decked out in tattoos and piercings. Blue thought she had never been more pansexual in her entire life.  
“It’s under ‘Lynch’ for right now. The bean sprout is the one getting it done, though.” He jerked his chin in Blue’s direction.

“First time?” This question is directed at Blue, who simply nodded. “Did you already have a design in mind or do you want to flip through our books?”

“I have one already. Here I can-” she pulled the paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases on the countertop.

The girl examined it with a grin. “Another Ronan Lynch original? When am I gonna convince you to draw for me?”

“When you move your shop about three hours south, Lily.”

Her name was Lily, of course it was Lily.

“Or you could move your farm three hours north.”

The conversation sounded well worn, and Blue realized that Ronan had probably met with Lily multiple times to complete the piece on his back. She felt a bit honored to have been brought there.

“Do you know where you want this placed?”

“On my arm right here by my shoulder. That way the branches will sort of extend onto my back and collarbone.” Lily nodded thoughtfully. 

“I like that idea. Here, I have some paperwork for you to sign while I prep, and then we’ll get started.”

“Congrats, Sargent. You’re finally becoming one of the big kids.”

Blue just smiled fondly at Ronan’s snark while she examined the consent forms with a critical eye. They were very boring, but she dutifully read and signed all of them. Next to her, Ronan fiddled with his phone; a rare sight. She couldn’t recall a time when that same phone hadn’t been regarded with a mix of disdain and disgust. 

“Waiting for something?”

Ronan looked at her and shrugged. “Parrish is supposed to text when he gets through security.”

“I’m sure he’ll text soom. Here, though. Opal’s favorite uncles just sent me a text.” 

“Impossible, Matthew doesn’t have your phone number.”

“Hush up, asshole. Look.:

She showed Ronan the screen of Gansey’s phone. Henry had sent nearly a dozen pictures of Opal and Gansey messing around in the snow. A few selfies had been snuck in as well. Taken by Opal with Henry’s help.

A soft expression took over Ronan’s face, and it was so unlike the Ronan Blue had first come to know that her breath caught in her throat. She could imagine, in that moment, the Ronan Lynch of Before. _Looking good kids_ she replied.

“Hey, Ronan. Thank you. For doing this, all of it.”

“Merry Christmas and Happy Solstice. Don’t expect another surprise, though.”

“Alright! If you’re all ready to go, we can get started.” Lily looked over Blue’s forms and nodded once. “Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly.”

Laughing, Blue followed Lily to her chair and settled into it. Ronan settled into the chair next to her, across from Lily so that he could see.

They chatted while Lily lined the tree, and then as she inked it. It stung like a motherfucker at first, and Blue made sure to alert Ronan to this fact. After a while though, she became used to the sensation, and it faded into nothing more than an irritating buzz. Two hours later, Blue stood examining the tree, her tree, mapped out on her skin. Her tree. Her stars. She waved Ronan over so she could hug him with her other arm. After a moment’s hesitation, he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment then stepped away. Blue punched him in the arm.

“Thanks again.”

“Shush, mushpot. Get your care instructions and let’s go. We have to go make sure the toddlers didn’t burn down my house. Adam just texted me.”

Back in the car, Ronan flipped on the CD player and “Murder Squash blasted. With a shout of protest, Blue tried to switch it off while Ronan yelled about “Driver’s Rights.”

“We make a pair, don’t we?” Ronan asked with a faint smile.

“The Dreamer and the Dryad. We could be a pretty sick band.”

Ronan rolled down the windows and stepped on the gas. “Tell me about it.” They knocked their fists together.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot for every time I typed "Roan" instead of Ronan. Don't, your liver will fail.
> 
> Inspired by a text post i made at like 1AM once and shared with Izzy who, as an enabler, was like "you should totally write that"
> 
> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend ([Izzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylizardborn/pseuds/izzylizardborn), please go read her fics they are A M A Z I N G. (she's writing a noah fix-it rn that's to die for).
> 
> I'm hoping to write more TRC fic after I finish "LiberTea" so keep an eye out for that
> 
> It's 3:44AM im about to pass out
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome down below and i can be found [here](theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com)


End file.
